Beyblade, The Galactic Tournament
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: There's another Tournament to participate in, but this Tournament is nothing like what they've seen before. Can Tyson and his team win? Or will they even be allowed to compete. Read and find out. TyHil, among other pairings.


Hey guys, I thought I might try my hand at a Beyblade fic.

This will be TyHil, among others to be named in the fic itself. This is a POST series fic, not including anything from Season 4, due to the fact that it hasn't come out yet. (This includes Tyson's rumored Sister.)

This is an idea that has been swirling in my head for a few years now and only amplified with the series end to Beyblade Season 3.

Also, I just recently noticed this and been slapping myself upside the head for not noticing before, but Tyson and Kai have similar style haircuts, or at least in front. You can tell at the final episode when they were lying next to each other in the grass, enjoying the peace. You can tell in other episodes as well, but that was when it hit me like a meteor shower.

Setting: After Season 3, a mysterious Beyblader is defeating all the National Teams in the World. He comes to Japan looking for Tyson, and the G-Revolutions to see if they are worthy of the Tournament coming in a few months. Can Tyson live up to the expectations of this mysterious man, and what will the Tournament be about? Find out in: Beyblade: the Galactic Tournament.

How was that for an introduction? Well, whether you like it or not, here comes the first Chapter.

(Story Begin)

All was well in the aftermath of the BEGA Tournament, despite the fact that it ended in a draw. Tyson was relaxing in the Dojo after a good training session with Grandpa. His Brother Hiro had been traveling around the country to help BBA out by getting news, Beyblade parts, and lessons to kids all over Japan. He was coming home that afternoon, along with his Dad who had new news from a recent Archaeological dig. His teammates/rivals were hanging out in various places around town and would come over when Tyson's family got home so they could see each other again.

(AN: I don't know why people are leaving out Tyson's dad, but he IS still alive.)

"Yo, dude. Why aren't you hanging with your peeps?" asked Grandpa, in his 'hip' accent, startling Tyson off the floor and onto the ground.

"Grandpa! Can you STOP doing that already!?" exclaimed Tyson, considering this was the seventh time this week he was surprised-greeted by his Grandpa, and it was only Tuesday.

"I'm just wondering where your friends are, especially Hilary and Kenny. Since they are the ones who hang out the most over here," replied Grandpa.

"Everyone's in town, they'll come over when Hiro and Dad get back," responded Tyson, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Well, why don't you go find them, Hiro called and said he would be here in the hour. Your dad's flight is getting in within the hour as well," said Grandpa, remembering that they called after Tyson's lesson was through.

"Sure, I'll be back," called Tyson as he ran through the gate to gather his friends.

* * *

The battle was over, and he lost. He couldn't believe it. He was one of the top-ranked Beybladers in the Village, next to Ray of course, but he couldn't believe he lost so easily.

"Not bad, Lee. But, you're not the one I'm looking for. If you get a chance, inform Ray: I'm coming for him," said a Mysterious Beyblader that defeated Lee in record time. He walked away from Lee, seemingly disappearing into thin air as he went through the forest.

Mariah ran up to Lee.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," answered Lee, "It's Ray I'm worried about. You need to get to Japan and warn him."

"I'm on it. I'll let you know when I get there," said Mariah.

Gary and Kevin took him to the Village to recover from the intense battle. Mariah went to the Village Elder to ask for permission to visit Ray, and inform him of the danger.

* * *

Kai was looking out over the ocean. He remembered his last battle with Tyson, and how he tied with him, something he hadn't done since the World Championships. He accepted that he wouldn't beat Tyson unless his bond with Dranzer was stronger than Tyson's bond with Dragoon. But, no matter how strong his bond with Dranzer became, Tyson's bond was always that much stronger. In the end, he decided to continue the battle with Tyson only for the pure enjoyment of it, and he was waiting for the time he would defeat Tyson once more. He decided to head back to Tyson's house so he could see Mr. Granger and Hiro while they were visiting, that and he owed it to Tyson to visit him every day while he was in town, at least once. He started walking, not aware of the battle to come in the horizon.

* * *

Max was having a late lunch with his family, and Emily. Judy decided to bring her along since she wanted to see her friend again. (No, this isn't a Max/Emily pairing) They were finishing up and Emily challenged Max to a battle downstairs when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Max, get that will you? I'm helping your mother in the kitchen!" shouted Mr. Tate from the kitchen, leaving Max and Emily to answer the door.

"Maxie, bud. C'mon, open the door already," shouted Tyson from outside.

Max opened the door, "Tyson, what's up?"

"My Dad and Hiro are arriving within the hour and Gramps wanted me to gather everyone," responded Tyson.

"Mind if I tag along," asked Emily.

"No worries, let's go," said Tyson, not wanting to be rude to a friend/fellow Beyblader.

"MOM! DAD! I'm heading to Tyson's!" Max called out to his parents.

"Okay, sweetie. Call us if you're spending the night!" shouted back his Mom.

"I WILL!" replied Max as the three of them left the house/Beyblade Shop.

They ran through the city trying to find Ray, Daichi, and Hilary since it would be nearly impossible to find Kai when they're actually trying to find him. Tyson just hoped that Kai would be waiting for them back at the house.

* * *

The Mysterious Beyblader was quite fast in his mission, considering he has gone through most of the teams. All that was left were BEGA and G-Revolutions. He made his way to Japan for the final battles he has on Earth.

* * *

Kenny was checking out the latest in the Beyblade polls, and only recently was finding out about the Mysterious Beyblader was defeating all the greatest Beybladers in the world. He needed to get to Tyson and the others before it was too late. He quickly packed Dizzi in his backpack before leaving the house/noodle shop and running to Tyson's Family Dojo.

* * *

Daichi was on his first date, with Ming-Ming of all people. They got to know each other more closely after the Justice 5 Tournament, eventually leading to their first kiss. Today was decided that they would spend together before heading over to Tyson's together to meet his father, and see his brother again.

"You enjoying your day?" asked Daichi, for what was the third time that day.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll always enjoy the day," responded Ming-Ming, she said the same thing the other times Daichi asked.

They continued to walk in peace, until Tyson, Max, and Emily came running around the corner in front of them, skidding to a stop in front of the new couple, and breathing heavily as if they ran the 10-mile run.

"Tyson? Everything alright?" asked the newest member to Tyson's team.

"Dai… chi… I'm… glad I… found you…" panted Tyson, recovering his breath, "My dad… and Hiro are… coming to the… Dojo in an hour."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get the others and get over to the Dojo immediately," responded Daichi, who was enthusiastic to meet Mr. Granger.

"Ming-Ming, want to join us?" asked Max, who had recovered his breath.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be a good friend," replied Ming Ming, in a happy voice.

The expanded group started running again to Kenny's place, not knowing that he already left.

* * *

Hiro arrived at the airport. He was waiting on his dad so they could head over to the Granger Dojo together. He saw the plane his father was on, and decided to wait by the exit. His father walked out, spotted him and walked over. They exchanged a hug that recovered all the lost years apart from each other.

"Hey son, how've you been?" asked Mr. Granger.

"I've been fine, better then ever since Tyson battled Brooklyn to a draw," replied Hiro, stating how proud he was of his brother.

"Let's not keep our Champion Beyblader waiting, since it's been awhile since we've all been together."

"My car's out front, let's go."

Father and son left the airport and were on their way to the Granger Dojo.

* * *

Ray was walking around the City relaxing since there were no Beyblade lessons at the reformed BBA today. He and the other G-Revolutions were the new teachers in Japan, along with the BEGA Team, to help the kids who want to learn more about Beyblading. Even Brooklyn was starting to make some new friends, real friends this time besides his teammates, and was happier than he had been in a long time. Ray was just glad everything turned out okay after the Tournament.

"RAY!!" shouted a VERY familiar voice to him from afar. He turned around to see Mariah of all people shouting and running towards him.

(AN: Yeah, she got there that quickly.)

"Mariah!?" asked a bewildered Ray, since he didn't expect to see Mariah again until the next Tournament, or his next visit to the Village.

"Ray, there's terrible news from the village. White Tiger X has been defeated in a Beyblade match."

"What!? But that's impossible, you guys are some of the best Beybladers in the world," responded Ray, since he didn't expect White Tiger X to lose to an unknown Blader. "We've got to tell the others!"

"Let's head to the Dojo!" suggested Mariah.

"Let's go."

And with that, the two Bladers headed for the Granger Dojo.

* * *

Kai was in the Park when he saw someone he knew from experience didn't belong. Luckily he didn't leave Dranzer more than 10 ft away from him, and that's only while he's sleeping, so he was ready to Blade at a moment's notice.

"Are you the one called Kai," asked the Mysterious Man.

"Depends who's asking," countered Kai.

"I'm a Beyblader who hasn't found a worthy challenger and I've searched all over the World. Maybe you can give me that match," suggested the Mysterious Beyblader.

Kai knew immediately that this guy was after something, and he was gonna give it to him.

"Let's do this," responded Kai, getting out his launcher with Dranzer on the ready.

The Mysterious Blader brought out a duel handle launcher.

3… 2… 1…

"LET IT RIP!" shouted both of the Bladers, starting the match. The Blader twisted the right handle before pulling the ripcord back fast.

The battle was evenly matched for the first few minutes, but it quickly turned into Kai's favor.

"You're not so tough," said Kai, starting to feel overconfident, but knew that his opponent may have some tricks up his sleeve.

"Really," countered the Blader. He was waiting for something, but Kai didn't know what. "Let's see you counter this: Pyro Dragoon!"

"Pyro Drag… Dragoon!?" exclaimed Kai, he was shocked about Strata Dragoon, but Pyro? That wasn't expected.

A Red version of Strata Dragoon came out, but there were noticeable differences. First of which, was the obvious coloring, next was the fact that it showed a bit more muscle around both the arms and legs, finally, the blood-red eyes were a bit intimidating.

"DRANZER!" shouted Kai, wanting to keep the playing field even.

Dranzer came out and battled Pyro Dragoon; the Beyblades exchanging blows every few seconds.

"Not bad, but this ends now! Inferno Claws!" shouted the Blader, the blade ignited and attacked with full force, causing Dranzer to bounce a few times before coming to a stop. Dranzer himself (they called Dranzer male in the anime) was attacked with fiery claws before returning to his blade.

"Looks like you're not the one, but you put up a good fight. I'll see you again, Kai. Tell Tyson: I'm coming for him," said the Blader, walking away.

Kai knew this wasn't over; he had to get to the Dojo before it was too late. He picked up Dranzer and rushed off to the Granger Dojo.

* * *

Tyson's group made it to Kenny's house, only to be informed that he already left for the Dojo.

"Let's head there, Ray's going to be there anyway. Let's go," said Tyson.

"I'll call Garland and the others," said Ming-Ming, pulling out her cell-phone and dialing Garland's number. She quickly informed him to gather the other BEGA members and head over to the Granger Dojo. Garland said they would meet them there.

The Group made it back to the Dojo only to receive a BIG surprise.

* * *

Ray and Mariah made it to the Dojo, only to find that Mr. Granger and Hiro Granger were already there.

"Hey guys," said Hiro.

"Hey yourself," replied Ray, "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Granger, this is Mariah, my friend and teammate from the White Tiger X team back in my hometown."

"Nice to meet you, sir," said Mariah, politely.

"Nice to meet you as well, I remember seeing you with the other teams after Tyson first became champ," said Mr. Granger, referring to the end of the Bladebreakers first World Championship.

Mariah remembered that year as well; it was the first time in many months since she last saw Ray on a constant basis. She was happy to have him back in her life.

Soon, Kenny came running in and he and Mr. Granger exchanged hellos. Not long after, Kai rushed in, before anyone could explain about the Mysterious Blader, the BEGA Team walked in, saying that Ming-Ming asked them to meet her here. They all decided to wait for Tyson's Group to get there before they explained everything.

Tyson's group showed up ten minutes later, and after finishing introductions and everyone catching up on current events (minus Daichi and Ming-Ming's date), everyone finally sat down in the Dojo to combine notes and come up with a plan.

"So, let me get this straight: The White Tiger X Team is the latest team defeated by this Mysterious Beyblader who traveled the world in the blink of an eye defeating all the best teams in the world. You, Kai, fought him less than an hour ago and found out he had a Bit-Beast similar to Dragoon and Strata Dragoon. Now he wants to challenge the rest of us to see if any of us are the 'one'," said Tyson, trying to wrap up everyone's stories into one.

"That's about it," said Kenny, showing the data he received from the Teams informing the nearest BBA Office, "He's pretty tough to defeat over 30 Bladers, much less in that short a time. Just who is he?"

"Hiro, do you have any ideas?" asked Mr. Granger, from seemingly out of nowhere.

"I do know him, but I never learned his name," replied Hiro.

"Hiro…" said Tyson, wondering who all his brother had met during their time apart.

"He's part of the reason of why I trained BEGA to challenge G-Revolutions. Also why I watched over your training and seeing how much stronger you were getting, Tyson," confessed Hiro, "I was asked by this 'Beyblader' to see if you could go the distance. But now, he's here to test you himself. There's a Tournament being held that he wants the Earth to have a Team to participate in it. Earth hasn't had a team for this tournament since the time of war where the Bit-Beasts were used to decide certain battles. Our ancestor was part of the team that participated in this Tournament, Tyson."

"Hiro…" said Tyson, still in awe as he figured out why Dragoon chose him, his blade, to reside in. His ancestor not only wielded the Power of Dragoon, he also battled in this Tournament for some reason still unknown.

"Well, Tyson," said an impatient Kai.

"I'm going to face this guy and prove to him I've got what it takes to participate in this tournament," said Tyson, back to his 'normal' self.

"That's Tyson for ya," said Hilary to the group at large, stating the obvious.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Tyson went to answer it, only to find the Mysterious Blader waiting on the other side. Everyone stood up, feeling tense by his mere presence in the room.

"You," said the Blader, pointing directly at Hiro.

"I know, he will be ready for when the time comes," responded Hiro, as if he knew the question the Blader was going to ask.

"I'll be waiting, you have one month," the Blader said, before disappearing into the evening sun.

"Who was that?" asked Max.

"That was the ambassador to Earth, inviting its greatest team to qualify for the Intergalactic Tournament," informed Hiro, dramatically.

(Chapter End)

Well, how's that for a first Chapter:

Mysteries, battle (however short it was), and a new challenge.

I hope you like it, and it's the return of my other OC, PyroDragoon, as a Bit-Beast.

PyroDragoon: About time, since your Naruto fic was taken off, I've been bored out of your mind.

Dx: Hey, RDF1 is reworking that fic; so relax. You'll get your chance at Orochimaru. Not to mention having a battle with the Four Sacred Bit-Beasts and the Golden Dragon.

Pyros: True, but I'm still not happy with the wait.

RDF1: "Good things come to those who are patient".

Dx: That's a quote you're using, and it's a poorly chosen one as well, since it only reinforces Pyros' impatience.

RDF1: Whatever, I don't own that saying, OR Beyblade in General, just the knowledge I've collected over the years from the Anime and the Internet. For pairings, look at my profile, it has most of what's being done in this fic, and only one has been brought to existence at this moment.

Well later,

RDF1


End file.
